theomegascapersfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega Scapers Clan Ranks
Here is a list of the ranks within the Omega Scapers and what they mean: DO NOT ASK FOR A RANK. Ranks, (demotions and promotions) are carefully discussed among the Clan Administrators. A promotion is earned through diligent assistance to the clan and maturity in regards to chat and actions. They are not handed out. 1.We DO NOT base rank solely on fealty level. 2.Actions outside the cc DO affect clan rank. 3.We DO NOT kick inactive ranked members. 4.We DO kick inactive non-ranked members. 5.We DO derank for some rule infractions based on the severity. Recruit Recruit's are typically new, probationary members. Every member has started out with this rank and are unable to skill at the citadel until they are off their probation, which is during the individual's first 7 days. Once they are off probation, they are able to work at the citadel for fealty levels, or enough to earn clan rings that give 50% in a skill that the citadel owns. Please however do not limit yourself to just skilling for the clan. Ask questions, learn the ways of the Omega Scaper, this is your time to figure out if this is the clan for you! *As new recruits, violations against the Scaper's rules will tend to be more severe as there is less that can be done to you. This shouldn't be a problem as the clan loves new people and will happily integrate you into our family! Corporal A Corp oral is a clan member who has: *Become familiar with the clan. *Keeps the clan alive, engaging, and the atmosphere positive. or *Reached a Fealty level of one. Sergeant A Sergeant is a clan member who has: *Has earned a fealty level of two. Sergeants are members who not only are familiar with the clan, but show their loyalty to it as well. They understand not to try to handle clan business and not to pry in to clan troubles publicly or at all if it doesn't concern them. '' Lieutenant As a hig her rank, lieutenants need to: *Acheived' a fealty level of three. The rank of Lieutenant is the beginning of the higher tiered ranks. For this reason, not only are being active and helping out others in the clan a natural requirement from this point on, but the resources being gathered at the citadel should reflect the clan's needs, not just the individual's. Also as being a higher tiered rank, fealty lvl 3 will be expected from this point on. Captain To be ranked as a captain you must: *Know how to help guide and lead the clan in the right direction in times of trouble. The rank of Captain is a highly regarded rank. Captains are members of the clan who consistently work in the citadel. As such, they prove their dedication to the clan each and every week in providing the citadel with what it needs to further advance and improve it. They know what to do in times of problem and chaos. '' 'General To be ranked as a General, you must: *Be a Captain who has gone above and beyond the requirements of that rank. *Participate and help instigate clan events. *Have consistently maintained a fealty level of three. The rank of General is the line between the members and the officials of the clan and are treated as such. Generals are members of the clan who take the minimum requirements of the Captain and taken them to a level fitting the prestigious rank of General. Avatar Wardens ' A one month long assignment that puts you at the rank of Admin. You are give several responsibilities and restrictions: Perk: * Able to take out the avatar Responsibility * Must host at least one event for the clan. You will be able to advertise your event via the broadcast system. Restriction: * Under no circumstances are you to mislead any player, clan member or otherwise, that you are a full admin. * You are not allowed to punish, reprimand, or provide input into any situation in which the rank of admin might have undue sway. If something desperately requires your insight, you are allowed to say "I will pass this onto a full Admin." * If any situation occurs with no true Clan Leaders online, you are to relay the information of the events to an admin at the earliest convenience. You are still not allowed to handle it yourself. After the assignment is over, you will be demoted back to General where you may once again reapply. All applications are reviewed at the end of the month and the new Wardens will be announced at the first clan meeting of the month. The amount of Wardens picked will equal the amount of Saturdays until the next appointment meeting. 'Clan Leader Are those w ho: *Have consistently and thoroughly helped this clan and devoted their efforts to the improvement of this clan. *Have helped out by answering questions from clan members. *A natural ability to regulate the Clan Chat. *Have the discretion to know when and how to use this their rank to enforce'' ''the Clan's rules. The distinguisehed officers of the clan. To achieve this rank, not only do you have to have extremely distinguished yourself as a member who is entirely devoted to this clan, loves to help others, skill every week for the clan, but 't'here must also be a necessity to incoporate more officers into the hierarchy. A clan administrator candidate is carefully deliberated by each of the existing clan administrators and deputy owners. Upon discussing the requirements as well as the candidate's merit, only a unanimous selection will lead to the outcome of indoctrination. If the discussion is not unanimous, only the owner may overule the vote. These ranks are the most difficult to earn and those that hold them should be recognized and respected for their dedication to the clan. Category:Browse Category:Runescape Category:Official Page